real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikola Šubić Zrinski
Nikola Šubić Zrinski (1508 - 1566) (pronaunced "Nikola Shubich Zrinski) was a Croatian soldier and army leader. He fought against Turkish invaders and won many battles. He is best known for leading defense of Szigetvár in which he was killed. However, he and his army dealt great damage on Turks and forced them to cancel their invasion. Biography Nikola Šubić Zrinski was born in 1508 in Zrin Castle. His parents were Nikola (III.) Zrinski, a member of wealthy family Zrinski, and Jelena Karlović. Nikola started his army carrer very eartly which turned him into experienced soldier. In 1529 he participated in defense of Vienna after which emperor Karlo V rewarded him with a horse and gold. In 1542 Christian army entered into battle with Ottoman army in order to recover Pest, which at that time was under Turkish rule. Christian army was losing until Nikola arrived with 400 soldiers and saved Pest. He was celebrated by citizens who often said that "God himself send him". Due to his heroic success, king Ferdinand I put him on a position of ban. Some time later, Nikola had to abandon Zrin Castle because it was old and impractical for defense. King Ferdinand, who didn't have enough money to financially support his army, gave him city of Čakovec. At that time Čakovec was illigaly owned by former Ban Petar Keglevic. Nikola encamped in front of the city. After a few months Petar Keglevic attempted to escape only to be captured by Nikola's forces. Nikola then entered in Čakovec and became its new owner. In 1566 Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent gathered over 100 000 soldiers with goal of conquer Vienna. He and his army approached Szigetvár in 5th August and started a siege. Zrinski and his army kept repeling the attacks. Vizier Sokollu sent letter attached to an arrow to Zrinski in which he stated that they will let him rule entire Croatia if he surrenders. Later, Suleiman send him a proof that he captured his son Juraj and that he must hand over the city if he wants to see him alive. Nikola and the defenders remained committed to protecting Szigetvár. Suleiman died in 4th September, but vizier Sokollu kept his death a secret and kept carrying out orders in Suleiman's name. The siege lasted until 8 September 1566 when Nikola and his troops performed their final attack on Turkish army during which he as well the remaining soldiers were killed. Despite Turks defeated Nikola's army, they suffered great damage during the siege (over 30 000 of their soldiers were killed) which forced them to cancel their invasion on Vienna. Opera inspired by the battle of Szigetvár, Ivan Zajc composed opera "Nikola Šubić Zrinski". The plot follows the siege of Szigetvár. Gallery Trivia * Sword which Nikola used in battle weighted abou 1.5 kg.Category:List Category:Medieval Times Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Croatian Heroes Category:European Heroes Category:Officials Category:Kings Category:Brave Heroes Category:Resistance Category:Rich Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes who saved a Nation Category:Big Good Category:Child Saver Category:Christians Category:Cruel ending Category:Died with Honor Category:Equestrian Heroes Category:Family of Victim Category:Fathers Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Leader Category:Life Saver Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Married Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Military Heroes Category:Murder Victim Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Politicians Category:Protector of the Innocent Category:Sacrificial heroes Category:Strong heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Young soldiers